


Il cuore del dio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Thor si fosse innamorato di Wanda Maximoff alla fine di AoU?[Flashfic].Dedicata a Princess Monster.





	Il cuore del dio

Il cuore del dio  
  
"E così partirai?" domandò Wanda. Accarezzò con le dita affusolate il martello e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castano rossicci, un boccolo le oscurò uno dei due occhi. Thor si mise seduto sul petto, si sporse e prese la cotta di maglia adagiata sul comodino. La infilò sulla pelle muscolosa e abbronzata, producendo dei cigolii metallici.  
"Il fato così richiede. Dobbiamo sapere che minaccia ci attende. Chi armeggiava con i fili di Ultron, nonostante lui millantasse di non averne" spiegò. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano disordinati sulle spalle possenti e intorno al volto. Si grattò il mento e chinò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.  
"Non desidero lasciarti ora. So cosa vuol dire perdere un fratello" mormorò. Wanda giocherellò con il ciondolo che portava tra i seni nudi, ticchettandoci le lunghe unghie laccate. Si sporse in avanti e sorrise, le sue iridi brillarono.  
"Il tuo non puoi sapere se è morto davvero, già una volta ti ha ingannato" sibilò. Si allontanò dal martello appoggiato alla scrivania e avanzò, sentiva il pavimento gelido sotto i piedi nudi. Una lacrima le rigò in viso e ridacchiò, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.  
"Il mio ... il mio in-invece ..." biascicò. Thor scostò il lenzuolo candido, scoprendo le gambe nude e si alzò. La raggiunse la strinse al petto, le lacrime della ragazza s'impigliarono negli anelli metallici della cotta di maglia.  
"Non tornerà più" mugolò Wanda. Strinse gli occhi e rabbrividì.  
"Ammettilo! Tu stai con me solo perché sono il frutto della magia di tuo fratello! L'ultima cosa che resta di lui!" strepitò, sentendo la gola bruciare. Thor si piegò in avanti, s'inginocchiò dinnanzi alla Maximoff e le prese il mento tra le mani.  
"Non nego di amare streghe e stregoni dalla magia potente, è un mio difetto..." sussurrò. Le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie e le sorrise.  
"Però, mia potente guerriera, ho deciso di stare al tuo fianco per doti che sono tue solo" sussurrò. Le accarezzò la guancia e le mise la mano tra i capelli.  
"E tornerò, dovesse anche lui ripresentarsi" le promise. Wanda gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Non dimenticarlo o ti strapperò il cuore dal petto" ringhiò. Thor scoppiò a ridere e annuì.  
"Sì, mia giovanissima signora" rispose.

 


End file.
